


Welcome to Big Bear

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Winter Break, fluffy fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia spend their winter break at Big Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Big Bear

“You’re parents are really okay with us using their cabin for Winter break?” Allison asks glancing out  of her window, at the fluffy white scenery that looks like it was meticulously placed on the Northern California woods.

 The strawberry blonde releases a scoff and then a hearty laugh. “Yes, Allison. My parents are okay with us using the cabin over break.” She takes her right hand off of the steering wheel and finds Allison’s left resting on the center counsel. When the two hands are intertwined Lydia gives the older girl’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Allison was excited to get away from Beacon Hills for the holidays. Even though it will be a momentary pause on their reality; she was happy to be alone with Lydia without the pack bothering them or Peter’s creepy glances in their direction.

They pulled up to a modernized cabin that gave Allison’s old home a run for its money.

“Wow.” Was the only word that came to Allison’s mind when she looked at the wooden structure.

-

It took them only a few minutes, but they found themselves settled and snuggled on a few blankets in front of the fire place.

“Now this is nice.” Lydia said while running a hand through Allison’s chocolate locks.

The huntress let out an agreeing “mhm” because she was too relaxed to actually say anything.

“So, what do you have planned for us for the rest of our stay here?” Allison asked turning to look into Lydia’s green eyes.

“How about we think about that tomorrow? Right now the only thing that I want to do is show you how much I love being with you.” Her eyes dilate at her last sentence and her voice turns coy.

“Sounds good to me.” She replies before turning completely in Lydia’s arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

Breaking away again Lydia bites her lip and says, "Besides, I've always wanted to have sex by the fire."


End file.
